When installing interior equipment components, for example side, ceiling and door cladding panels, luggage lockers or galley components, in an aircraft it is currently conventional to mount the interior equipment components in their desired position in the aircraft and to connect respective connectors on the components to the various aircraft supply systems only after that. For example, when a luggage locker is installed in an aircraft, first the luggage locker is secured to the aircraft structure. Then, in a separate operational step, the respective connectors provided on the luggage locker are connected to the electrical supply system, the oxygen supply system and the air supply system of the aircraft. For this reason, the final installation of the aircraft interior equipment components is very time-consuming and consequently cost-intensive. Moreover, the interior equipment components have to be shaped and positioned in the aircraft in such a way that sufficiently large areas for access to the connection points between the connectors on the components and the aircraft supply systems remain free. These access areas cannot be used as installation space for other aircraft components, or only to a limited extent.
The object of the invention is to provide an interface element for connecting a first section of an aircraft supply system, which is provided on an aircraft interior equipment component, to a second section of the aircraft supply system, an aircraft interior equipment component which is provided with an interface element of this kind, and a method for installing an aircraft interior equipment component in an aircraft, all of which enable simple and rapid installation of the interior equipment component in the aircraft.
This object is achieved by an interface element having the features described below, an aircraft interior equipment component having the features described below, and a method for installing an aircraft interior equipment component in an aircraft having the features described below.